


Vision

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Maybe this becomes even clearer because Lennier knows that he would never be able to touch her, only see her, like that.





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Vision" for b5drabbleproject

Maybe this became even clearer because he knew that he would never be able to touch her. The sharp lines of her cheek and jaw, her grey eyes, shining with wisdom, determination, sublimeness, the sweep of those lips he would never kiss. Would the swirls of her hair feel soft under his touch? Her hands, those long, slender, elegant fingers, he would never hold as more than a friend. Or maybe, a painfully hopeful voice said… No, hope was dangerous.

Her fingers traced his cheek, warm and firm, and her face was so close to his. Never dare to hope…


End file.
